Harry's 'Death'
by wvvampire
Summary: Harry has to face Voldemort once again, but will he be lucky this time? *COMPLETED*
1. Harry's 'Death'

Harry was bleeding from both of his ears, but he knew that he couldn't give up yet. "Potter the time for your death is drawing near why don't you just give up now?" Voldemort sneered. He had no idea that Harry had managed to get a hold of his wand. "You will never be able to kill me Voldemort, you failed before and you will fail now," Harry responded through gritted teeth. "YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOU WILL DEFEAT ME!! HA! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! Wormtail give me your wand." "Y-yes master," Wormtail stuttered. Voldemort raised the wand at Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled both Harry and Voldemort at the same time.  
  
Hermione answered the phone sleepily, "Hello?" "Hermione?" asked a shaking voice. "Ron is that you?" "Yeah I have some bad news can you get here soon?" "I'm on my way." Hermione quickly hung up the phone and, using Floo powder, arrived at the Burrow. "Ron what's wrong?" "It's Harry. Something's happened." "Hermione was in tears, "Tell me Ron." "Voldemort found out where he was. He attacked him in the middle of the night, and.and" Ron had burst into tears. Hermione quickly gathered him into her arms. "Oh Ron what are we going to do?" They sat there in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Fred and George didn't even have it in them to tease Ron about it. The Burrow was totally silent.  
  
"Hey Sirius can't I at least send an owl to Ron and Hermione?" "No Harry. How many times do I have to tell you that if you want Voldemort to believe your dead you can't contact anyone." "Its not fair!" Harry screamed at him "Why can't my life be normal?" Harry broke down into tears. Sirius held him trying to calm him down. "I hate to see Harry like this but Dumbledore said it was for his own good." "I'm sorry Harry I'll go talk to Dumbledore and see what we can do," whispered Sirius. "Th-thanks Sirius."  
  
"But Dumbledore why can't he let them know. We both know that they will be able to keep it a secret." "Because Voldemort has eyes and ears everywhere," came the reply. Sirius didn't know what to do. "Well can he come here at least? Maybe it will help him and we know that Voldemort will never be able to enter the grounds here." Hmmm he might be on to something there. "Ok but no one and I mean no one can know about it besides you and the staff here." "Thank you! I'll go give Harry the good news!"  
  
The Weasley's were heading to Diagon Alley with Hermione to pick up school supplies. "Man this sure isn't the same without Harry," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I know Mum it sure has been strange around here without him," Ron said sadly. As Ron and Hermione went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions they heard a voice they both knew well. "Well if it isn't weasel and the mudblood. What's wrong grieving over that stupid git Harry's death?" "Malfoy you scum! How dare you say that!!" Hermione yelled. Ron on the other hand had started throwing punches. He soon had Malfoy on the ground beating the crap out of him. "Ronald Weasley what do you think your doing?" Ron looked up to late to hide from his mother. "Sorry Mum it's just that Malfoy said something about Harry." "That's still no excuse for fighting wait until your father hears about this." Draco had a smug look on his face despite the black eye and the cut lip. "Had to have your mother save you huh weasel?" Making sure his mother wasn't looking Ron threw one more punch at Malfoy hitting him square in the nose. "It's not over yet Malfoy," he sneered. 


	2. September 1st

On September the first Harry woke up early. Dumbledore had told him that he would be allowed to talk to Ron and Hermione when they arrived. "Man I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces," Harry thought with a huge grin on his face. He got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. When he got there he was surprised to see Dobby. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Dobby wanted to wish Harry Potter luck with his Wheezy." "Thank you Dobby." Harry smiled warmly at the house-elf, "For everything I mean." "What is Harry Potter meaning sir?" "For being my friend these past couple of months. I don't know how I could have done it without you." Dobby began to cry, "Harry Potter is to kind sir. Dobby is only doing what Harry Potter would do."  
  
Meanwhile on the train Ron and Hermione were having a discussion about Malfoy. "How could that stupid git think he can get away with making fun of Harry's death that way? Doesn't he realize that it could mean death for the whole world?" "Oh I'm sure he realizes it Ron. That's why he is so happy about it. With his dad being a Death Eater why should he worry about it?" Hermione had no longer said this when Draco walked in the door. "Talking about your poor Potter are you?" "Get outta here Malfoy before I sock you again," growled Ron. "Are you sure you want to do that without your mother here to help you?" Ron lunged at Malfoy once again pinning him down. Crabbe and Goyle came into the compartment and grabbed Ron. Fred and George, hearing the commotion, came to see what was wrong. "Oy you thundering idiot! Let go of me brother!" yelled Fred. George hit Crabbe with a body bind and Fred soon did the same to Goyle. Malfoy ran from the compartment in fear. "Ron you'd better get cleaned up we'll be there soon."  
  
Harry sat waiting in Dumbledore's office. Soon he heard footsteps on the stairs. "But professor he deserved it. He was." "I'm sure he did Mr. Weasley but that's not why you and Miss Granger are here." "Then why are we Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. Harry couldn't wait any longer, he ran out of the office into the hallway. The looks on Ron and Hermione's faces were priceless. "But w-we thought you were dead." "Do I look dead to you?" It was a joyous reunion for the three friends. Harry told them everything that had happened when he fought Voldemort. "But how did he-wh, Voldemort find you?" " I will answer that one Mr. Weasley," spoke up Dumbledore, "Voldemort used a very powerful spell to find Harry' secret keeper and extract the information from her." "I had a secret keeper sir?" "Yes, you might know her. Arabella Figg." "Mrs. Figg!?!" "Yes Harry, Mrs. Figg. Now Ron Hermione I believe it is time for you to go to bed. Make sure to tell no one that Harry is still alive. The password to the tower is Augurey." 


	3. Bad News Good News

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, but nope I don't! That goes for all of the chapters so far!  
  
Harry was having fun running around the castle after lights out. He no longer had to worry about Filch giving him detention, seeing as he was "dead" and Filch didn't know otherwise. As Harry turned the corner of a long, dusty hall that reminded him of the passage to Honeyduke's, he caught site of Draco scurrying into a classroom. "I wonder what he's up to?" Harry quickly thought of something "Accio Invisibility Cloak." Harry snuck into the room after Draco. When he got inside he recognized the room as the room that the wand weighing ceremony had taken place in the year before. The sudden thought of the past years events caused Harry so quickly take in his breath. Draco heard this and said, "Who's there?" Harry hastily took a step backwards so Malfoy wouldn't run into him. Satisfied that no one was there Draco said a spell that Harry couldn't quit catch. He did however see the results. Draco's father stood in the room, or at least it appeared that way. Harry noticed a cage setting on the table, but the animal inside was gone. Harry knew that Lucius couldn't apparrate onto Hogwart's grounds, Hermione had told him enough times about it he would never forget that. Draco smirked happily as he changed his "father" back into a rat. He then quickly opened the door to make sure no one was there and ran down the hallway. Harry stepped out from under the invisibility cloak. He had to tell someone quickly what was going on. He ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. "Pepper Imps." Harry ran upstairs looking for Dumbledore instead he ran into the last person he wanted to meet, Snape.  
  
Sirius was talking to Dumbledore in another section of the school, "Do you think it's best that Harry continue to pretend to be dead? Voldemort's no fool he will figure it out one way or another." "I agree Sirius, but I'm not sure if this is the right time for Harry to reveal himself. I have even kept him a secret from Severus so that there would be no way Voldemort could get any information out of him." "I understand, but it has been almost five months since they both disappeared. I believe that Harry deserves to be with his friend, he's been through a lot this past year." "I'm not going to argue there, but let's give it another week my friend, and if nothing has happened then we will let him "come back to life."  
  
"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" "I umm." "Just as I suspected. I didn't think I would be rid of you that easily. I just wonder why Dumbledore failed to tell me this." This being said Dumbledore appeared back in his office having used Floo powder to get there. "Well Professor Snape I wasn't expecting you here." "I could say the same about Potter here." A quick look passed between Harry and Dumbledore. "No one has known that Harry is still alive with the exception of Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and myself. We intended to keep it that way, but now I'm beginning to think that Harry should join his classes once more." "Really Professor that would be so great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Yes Harry. Sirius and I agree that your studies should not be forsaken."  
  
A/N: Please oh please click the little blue box at the bottom of the page and review! 


	4. Back to Class

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot!  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry joined his classmates in Care of Magical Creatures. "This week yeh're gonna be takin' care of Streelers. "Oh look at all the pretty colors!" one of the Gryffindors squealed. "I want yeh to find what they eat. Now can any of yeh tell me about 'em?" Of course Hermione was the first one with her hand up, "Streelers have a venomous trail that burns all vegetation in its path. They change color on an hourly basis." "Well of course the mudblood would know that. We all know all she does is keep her nose stuck in a book." Harry snuck around behind Malfoy, "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione and Ron both began laughing uncontrollably. "What goin' on here?" asked Hagrid. "No-nothing."  
  
  
  
Later on in the Great Hall during lunch Ron was re-enacting Malfoy's "fall." Hermione spit her pumpkin juice out on the table. "That was priceless," she giggled. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make. As many of you know Harry Potter is not dead as we suspected, he is in fact very much alive." Excited whispers broke out all over the room. "He returned to his classes this morning. I would like you all to give him a warm welcome back round of applause." The room erupted in cheers, with the exception of the Slytherin table. It burst out in a loud round of hisses. The hisses reminded Harry that he hadn't told Hermione and Ron about what he had seen Malfoy doing the previous night. "He what!?!" Ron exclaimed after Harry had told them what he had seen. "I gotta go I'll catch up with you later." "Wonder where she's off to?" "Isn't it obvious Ron? The library!"  
  
That night the three friends meet in the common room, so they could discuss what Hermione had found. "Well what is it?" "It took me a while to find it, I had to look thru books for hours during my free time but I finally found it." "Found what Hermione?" asked Harry. "The potion that Malfoy used is called Igamina it's like being an animagi but the opposite, the animal turns into a human. You need part of the person, like the Polyjuice potion we used, but it last for however long the person performing the spell on the animal wants. Now the only question is why does Malfoy need his father here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Their question was soon answered when Lucius showed up the next day. "Dumbledore I need to speak to you in private." He motioned towards the other teachers and the students as he said this. "Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of everyone here." "I'm afraid that is not possible. What I have to say is for your ears only. It has to do with Voldemort." A gasp of shock sounded in the Great Hall. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, "I think we know what Draco was up to," he said grim faced. "Once again Mr. Malfoy anything you need to say to me can be said in front of everyone here." Dumbledore said with a stern face, his eyes flashing furiously. "Have it your way old man. Voldemort sent me to tell you that unless Potter is handed over immediately he WILL be forced to attack the school. You have a week to think about it." The smirk on Draco's face told Harry everything he needed to know. Pandemonium broke out among the student. Hundreds of eyes turned towards Harry. "Enough!" yelled Dumbledore, "Now that I have your attention," he continued in a calmer voice, "I have told you before that the name Voldemort is not to be feared." Most of the students visibly flinched at the name. "Now I want you all to return to your meals, as for you Mr. Malfoy I think it's time you leave."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I think there's something you need to know." "If it's about Draco's little escapade I already know." Once again Harry was astonished at Dumbledore's uncanny ability to know everything going on in the school. "But how Professor?" asked Ron. "Have you heard of a spell called Revelo Veritas? It allows you to see through disguising charms. " "So you know about the Igamina potion that he used." This time it was Hermione that spoke up. "Yes Miss Granger I know about it. I believe the reason young Mr. Malfoy has united with Voldemort and is trying to prove himself to him. Now I believe that you are late for a class. Please tell Professor McGonagall that I need to see her after her class."  
  
A/N: I hope that everyone will enjoy the next part of the story! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry or any of the characters, at least not yet! ;) The three friends hurried off to class. "Good thing it wasn't potions, Snape would have skinned us alive for being late," Ron said. As they entered the classroom Professor McGonagall gave them a sharp look. "And where, may I ask, have you three been?" "Sorry Professor," Hermione apologized, "we were talking to Professor Dumbledore. He also said he needed to see you after this class." "Thank you for the message, now take your seats so I can start the lesson." The rest of the lesson was spent attempting to turn quills into arrows. "How will this help us?" "Oh shut up Ron." "Are you ready?" "Yes Hermione let's do this." Harry replied to her in an exasperated voice. It was one in the morning and they were huddled together in front of the fireplace in the common room. They had waited until the room was clear so they could transform. "Ok on the count of three then." "Bloody hell Hermione let's just go!" "Fine I'll meet you outside in a few minutes I need to get something." Harry and Ron quickly transformed and ran out of the room. Hermione took the opportunity to write a quick note. She stuck it in her pocket and ran out of the room towards the owlry. She ran back down the stairs hoping to reach the boys before they found out where she had been. She turned the corner and ran into the boys. "And just where have you been?" asked Harry as he glared at her, having changed back into his human form. Hermione quickly transformed and looked guiltily at Harry and Ron. "I was just sending a letter." "To who?" "The MOM asking them what we need to do to register as animagus." "Bloody hell!!!! Hermione why'd you go and do that?" "Because it was the right thing to do." Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "All right! That's enough! Let's just go outside. OK?" "Fine Harry, let's go." Dumbledore watched three dogs run across the lawn and into the Forbidden Forest. "I do hope they register. They remind me so much of the Marauders when they were here. Ah the old days, before all the trouble we've had recently with Voldemort." Dumbledore turned to a secret door behind his desk. He quietly slipped through the door and disappeared down a hallway. A/N: Ok I know this Chapter was kinda strange but it will play a part later in the story! Oh and Please review! 


	6. Quidditch and Panic

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry or Draco or any of them.  
  
The next day was Saturday, so Harry decided to go visit Hagrid. "'Lo Harry!" "Oh .er hi Hagrid, sorry I have a lot on my mind." Hagrid started searching for something in one of the cupboards. "Ah here it is! I have somethin' to give you." Harry looked up in surprise and took the picture that Hagrid handed to him. "Where did you get this?" he asked in shock. It was a picture of Sirius. "Well um after I found out from Dumbledore that 'e wasn' as bad as I thought, I guessed you might wan' a picture." "Thank you Hagrid! You always seem to know what to do to cheer me up." Hagrid had a huge grin on his face. That night Fred and George waited for the common room to clear so they could talk to Harry. "Oy Harry we need to talk to you!" "Yah what do you need," said Harry in an exasperated voice. "We wanted to know when we are starting Quidditch practice up again." "What are you asking me for?" "Well the team had a meeting and we decided that you are the new captain," said George. Harry's jaw must have hit the floor because Fred and George both fell off their seats with laughter. "You guys are joking right?" Fred nudged George with his elbow, "Looks like he's on to us." "Yeah looks like it," said George with a wink. The next day the Gryffindor Quidditch team could be seen on the pitch. Harry had finally gotten over the shock of being named Quidditch captain, he had realized that the team needed a new keeper. The Gryffindors had been testing potential keepers all morning and Harry was beginning to get tired of watching people miss the quaffle because they were worried about the bludgers. "Thank you Natalie." he said with a sigh, "Next please." Ron walked onto the pitch and quickly mounted his broom. Fred and George sent the bludgers his way. Ron dodged these and stopped Angelina from scoring at the same time. "Hey Ron see if you can do that again." "OK Harry." Ron knew that he had been the best keeper so far. After fifteen minutes the team decided that Ron would be the new keeper. "All right guys we'll practice everyday from four to seven to get ready for our first game." Suddenly Harry grabbed at his scar. "What's wrong Harry!?!" asked Alicia. "My scar.Voldemort." With this said he passed out.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know the idea of Harry being quidditch captain has probably been worn to pieces, but I couldn't resist! ( Please Review! 


	7. Waking Up, Snape, and Young Love

Harry woke with a start, as he reached for his glasses he heard Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. "Now Poppy as soon as he wakes up I need to know immediately." "But Professor he needs his rest!" "Yes but this is important, he saw something about Voldemort and I need to know what!" Pomfrey gasped in shock. Harry took this moment to cough. "Ah Mr. Potter I'm glad to see you awake." "Professor I saw Voldemort! He was in a small village torturing the muggles there!" "Calm down Harry. Can you tell me where the village is?" Harry thought for a few minutes before replying, "It looked familiar but I can't place it." Just then Madam Pomfrey walked around the curtain, "Dumbledore I insist that you let the boy get some rest. I'll let you know when you can speak to him again." Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let Harry leave the hospital wing until the next day. Harry rushed down to the dungeons towards Potions class. "Nice of you to join us Potter." sneered Snape. "I was in the hospital wing sir." "That is no excuse. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Harry gaped in shock, how could Snape do that? "If you don't find your seat it will be another ten." Draco smirked at Harry across the room. Once he was seated Snape started the lesson. As he was mixing his potion Harry suddenly gasped. "What is it Harry?" asked Ron with a perplexed look on his face. "Yes Potter what's wrong? Did you realize that Longbottom is better at making potions than you?" "For your information Malfoy I'm better at making potions than you. You might want to fix that," Harry said as he pointed at Draco's cauldron which had started smoking. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard that they didn't hear Snape behind them until it was to late. "I still can't believe he gave us detention for that." Harry was complaining to his girlfriend Sandy. Sandy was a pretty fifth year Ravenclaw who had just started Hogwarts. She was a tall slender girl with long black hair and greenish-blue eyes, and had transferred from a school in America. Headmaster Nelkittan had noticed that she was always been ahead in her classes and decided that she would do better at Hogwarts so she could learn more. He had spoken with Dumbledore and she had been transferred. She was sorted during a special feast to welcome her and it had been official, Sandy was a Hogwarts student. "Well you just let me get my hands on Snape. I'll kill him for this." "Calm down Sandy, he's done this hundreds of times," said Harry as he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "Ok but only on one condition." Sandy had a very mischievous grin on her face. Harry laughed at her as he asked "And what would that be?" "I think you know what I mean Harry." The two young lovers ran off to find a secluded spot. 


	8. Detention and Fighting

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Claimer: I own Sandy, Crystal, and the plot  
  
Later that night Harry and Ron were waiting for Filch outside his office. They would be scrubbing the Potions classroom from top to bottom. "Man we'll be up all night scrubbing the floors." Ron was complaining now. Filch came out of his office and they hurried down to the dungeons. "All right you two, I want to see this room spotless by morning, and NO MAGIC!!" After fifteen minutes the door creaked open and a group of girls walked in. "Hey baby, I thought you cold use some help." "But Sandy how'd you get past Filch?" There was an evil glint in her eyes, "I'll never tell." The group work furiously for an hour, then the girls snuck back out of the room. Waiting for ten minutes the boys walked out of the room and found Filch sitting outside. "We're done." "No that is impossible it would take longer than that if you had used magic!!" Upon entering the room Filch started muttering under his breath about tricks that students played, but being unable to find anything wrong he let Harry and Ron leave. The next day during the afternoon break three couples could be seen sitting under a tree near the lake. Fred and Hermione were kissing as Ron looked over at Harry and Sandy. "Hey Harry what was it that made you gasp like that in Potions yesterday?" "Yeah Harry what did you realized?" asked Cho after giving Ron a quick kiss. "Well I was sitting there thinking about what I saw, and I realized that the village was the one where Oliver and Crystal live!" "What was happening?" Sandy asked with shock in her voice. "Yeah what?" asked Hermione around kisses. Harry rolled his eyes "Is that all you to can do or think about?" "Yes!" Fred said with a huge grin on his face. "Maybe they have it figured out," Sandy said as she leaned over and kissed Harry. "Hey I'm trying to be serious. Oliver and Crystal could be hurt!" Cho looked over, "I think you should tell Dumbledore." Harry blushed when he saw Cho looking at him. Sandy saw this and went ballistic. "What is that all about!" "What?" asked Harry innocently. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" she screamed at him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She ran off across the lawn. Ron looked at Harry with an evil glint in his eye, "I thought that you were over Cho?" "I-I am." Cho looked over at Fred trying to get him to break up the argument before it got bad. "Ok you two let's not blow anything out of proportion here." "Bugger off Fred. No one asked you to step in!" Ron got up and pushed Harry into the tree then punched him in the nose. Soon the boys were fighting for all they were worth. Cho tried to stop them and Harry pushed her out of the way. "Cho!" screamed Hermione in horror as Cho went tumbling head over heels into the reach of the Whomping Willow. In the shallows of the lake Harry and Ron stood up, dripping wet. "Oh my god!! Cho I'm coming!" yelled Ron. He took off in the direction of the tree, running as hard as he could. He managed to reach the knot in the tree and hit it, but not in time to save Cho from being seriously hurt. Harry becoming aware of what he had done yelled at Fred that he was going to go get Dumbledore and went running towards the castle.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post more. If anyone wants this emailed to them please tell me in a review! 


	9. Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore Snape, McGonagel, or any of them Claimer: I own Sandy, Crystal, and the plot.  
  
Dumbledore had just exited the secret room in his office when Harry came bursting through the door. "C-Cho!" *huff huff huff* "Hurt!" Dumbledore laid his hand on Harry shoulder "Slow down, what's wrong?" he asked Harry with concern in his eyes. "Cho's hurt. Me and Ron where fighting and I accidentally pushed her into the Whomping Willow!" "Oh my he does seem to get his friends into the most awful predicaments!" thought Dumbledore as he said "Go get Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore hurried towards the Whomping Willow as Harry ran to get Pomfrey. Harry was almost to the hospital wing when the pain hit him. He managed to keep from falling on the stairs but he passed out before he got to Madam Pomfrey. Ron saw someone lying in the hall. Dumbledore had sent him to see where Madam Pomfrey was. As he came up on the figure he realized whom it was, "Harry!" He ran down the hall and told Pomfrey that Dumbledore needed her and then ran back to get Harry. Harry woke up fifteen minutes later. He heard Madam Pomfrey tsking at something. "Oh my a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a concussion. You'll be here for a while dear." Harry groaned as he realized who Pomfrey was talking about. "Harry you're awake!" "Oh um hi Ron. I didn't think you would talk to me." "Are you kidding after all we've been through?! What happened? I found you passed out in the hallway." "Well um my scare started hurting again and then I saw something horrible. Wood was being tortured by Voldemort because he wouldn't tell him where Crystal was hiding." Ron had a shocked look on his face. "Did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron I just woke up!" "Oh yeah." Ron blushed until his face was as red as his hair. "Um how's Cho?" "She's pretty banged up but she'll live." Harry sighed with relief, "That's good." Just then Dumbledore came bustling into the room. "Poppy how are our patients?" "Cho will be here for about a week and Harry will be here until tonight at least, just to be safe." Dumbledore shuffled over to Harry's bed and told him to come see him as soon as he could. Shortly afterwards Madam Pomfrey let Harry go speak to Dumbledore. "Ah Mr. Potter please sit down. I believe you have something to tell me?" "Professor I know where Voldemort is!!!" Just then a loud tapping could be heard at the window. Harry rushed over to Dumbledore as he opened a letter. He gasped in shock as he read what was inside. Dumbledore I need your help. Voldemort attacked us. I just managed to get away but he got Oliver! PLEASE HELP ME GET HIM BACK!! I can't live without him! Send an answer back with this owl. Crystal "Harry where did you see Oliver at?" "At the old abandoned shack in the village." "Please go and get Professors McGonagel and Snape for me. Hurry!"  
  
In an abandoned mine, Crystal sat waiting for Dumbledore's reply, almost in hysterics. "Oh please let Oliver be all right. Please!" she cried out loud.  
  
Harry was rushing down the stairs when he collided with someone. "Sorry but I'm in a rush." "Where? To go see Cho?" a voice said sarcastically. "Sandy!" The owl dropped the note at Crystal's feet. She ripped it open and sighed with relief as she read it's contents. Oliver screamed in pain as the Cruciatus curse hit him yet again. Voldemort laughed in pleasure as Oliver screamed.  
  
"Harry what's wrong!?!" Harry was clutching his scar and screaming. "Oliver.Voldemort." Sandy grabbed Harry by his robe as he started to fall. "Don't do this to me." Sandy was crying. "Please?" she whispered.  
  
Crystal heard Oliver screaming. "Oh please get here soon." Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly she stood up with a look of determination on her face. "Oliver I'm coming!"  
  
Voldemort laughed as he left Oliver lying in a heap on the floor. "It serves you right after all you have done for that Potter boy. And for that stupid mudblood you call a wife." Voldemort scorned. "You'll never.hurt her," wheezed Oliver, "she is .ten times better.than you!" Just then the door burst open revealing just the person Voldemort wanted to see.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post more. I've been busy with school. Anyways I'll post more soon. : ) 


	10. Voldemort Defeated

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
Sandy managed to get Harry downstairs to McGonagel's room. "Professor please help!" McGonagel quick muttered a healing charm. Harry woke with a start looking up and seeing the Professor he quickly started talking, "Dumbledore needs you and Snape immediately. Voldemort is attacking Oliver. Hurry!"  
  
Crystal smashed through the door with her wand held ready. "Leave him alone! It's me you want!" Voldemort had a look of disgust in his eyes. "It's nice of you to join us mudblood." "Shut up you stupid slimy git!" Oliver had managed to stand up. "You touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you myself. Harry won't have a chance." Voldemort turned towards him and raised his wand. Crystal shouted the first thing that came to her mind "Conjunctivitis!"  
  
Harry and Sandy were sitting in the Great Hall when Dumbledore came running into the room. "Harry we need you to help us! Voldemort has found Crystal!" Harry quickly stood up and followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
"You stupid Girl!!" Voldemort was trying to remember the counter curse so he could see her when yet another curse hit him. "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Oliver laughed as he saw Voldemort's legs lock together. "Run Oliver! Go Find Dumbledore!!!"  
  
Snape and McGonagel reached Dumbedore's office just after he and Harry had arrived. They could tell by the look on Dumbledore's face that something was seriously wrong.  
  
Oliver turned and looked at Crystal, "NO I can't leave you like this!" "Just go!" Oliver finally left knowing that he had to get Harry to a safe place. When he got to Hogwarts he ran straight to Dumbledore's office. "Albus, Voldemort is fighting Crystal right now! We need to get Harry away, before Voldemort kills Crystal!" Harry was confused. "Why do I have to run if Crystal dies?" Snape looked at Harry and said "She is the Heiress of Gryffindor! When she dies nothing stands between Voldemort and you!"  
  
Crystal was barely hold out against Voldemort, he had recovered from the shock of her entrance and was now fighting back. "Salevoreten!" Voldemort screamed as pain shot through him. "Where did you learn that?" he asked after performing the counter curse. "Being the Heiress of Gryffindor has it's advantages," came the quick reply. Voldemort was sending daggers at Crystal with his stare.  
  
Harry ran toward the shack as quick as he could. He had decided that he wouldn't let Crystal face Voldemort alone, he loved her to much for that. True she was married to Oliver, but he thought of her as a mother. "I'm coming!" he thought to himself. He rushed into the shack without a second thought.  
  
Sandy was trying to figure out where Harry had gone to. She had just realized that she loved Harry with all of her heart, and that she couldn't lose him now. "Where is he?" She hurried to the village hoping that she could find him. Dumbledore watched her go, knowing that he couldn't stop her once she set her mind on something.  
  
Voldemort and Crystal were staring each other down. They both knew that they could fight for hours and not tire. Crystal was praying to Merlin for a distraction, anything so she could gain an upper hand over Voldemort. "So Voldy can't even stand against a mudblood." Both Voldemort and Crystal looked up in surprise, they never expected to see a dog standing there. "Who said that?" Voldemort asked agitated that he couldn't find the source of the voice.  
  
Crystal saw her chance and took it. Muttering a few choice words she quickly had Voldemort hanging by his feat from the ceiling, she turned to look at the dog and was surprised to find Harry standing in it's place. "HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Harry stood tall as he said, "I won't run anymore. I'm going to end this now." Harry raised his wand towards Voldemort. "Harry you can't do this. Please." Harry looked up surprised to find tears in Crystal's eyes.  
  
Sandy heard Crystal from the hilltop. She rushed down the hill towards the shack.  
  
Crystal was facing Harry when suddenly she heard Voldemort behind her. To late to move she realized that he had sent a Reductor Curse at her. Harry jumped in front of her at the last second. Crystal let out a cry of shock as she watched the blood blossom from the wound in Harry's side. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Crystal watched in horror as Voldemort died before her eyes, when she turned she saw Sandy shaking as if she couldn't realize what she had just done.  
  
  
  
A/N: If I get lots of replies! Even 1 more would be nmice I will post my sequel on here as well. 


	11. Harry's Death Round 2

Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own Harry Potter or familiar characters blah blah blah Claimer: I do own Crystal, Sandy, and the plot.  
  
  
  
Harry groaned as Madam Pomfrey prodded his side with her wand. Pomfrey sent a worried look at Dumbledore, "I can't do anything, the wound is to deep." Dumbledore lost the last glimmer of hope from his eyes "If there is nothing we can do I think we should make him as comfortable as possible. Please send for Ms. Granger, the Weasleys, and Ms. Callinger." Madam Pomfrey rushed from the room as Dumbledore sat down beside Harry. "Pro-professor?" "Yes my dear boy I am here." Dumbledore smiled at Harry through his tears. "Where is Sandy?" "Ms. Callinger is on her way as well as the rest of your friends." "Good." Harry sighed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Much later that night the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sandy were sitting restlessly in the hospital wing. They were all red eyed with tears and worry. Sandy was holding Harry's hand when she felt a slight movement in his hand. "Harry?" she questioned. "Sandy? Is that you?" Harry sounded very weak. Sandy quickly waved the Weasleys and Hermione over. "Harry we're all here." Mrs. Weasley was beginning to cry again as she looked at Harry. Mr. Weasley quickly hugged her close and whispered in her ear "Be strong for Harry." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and stood up taller. Just then the door opened and a large black dog walked in.  
  
Sirius knew by the looks on everyone's faces that he couldn't have gotten there sooner. He ran over to Sandy, followed closely by Crystal and Wood who had ran to get him. When he saw the look on Sandy's face he quickly transformed into his human form. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped at the sight of him, but Sirius paid no attention to them as he quickly pulled Sandy into a hug. "Are you all right dear?" "No Sirius I'm not. If only I had gotten there sooner, if." "If nothing. You did everything you could." Crystal had spoken up, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine." It was Oliver's turn to comfort both of the ladies. He quickly gave them both a peck on the check as he said "You both did what you could. It's not your fault, either of you." "Thanks Oliver I needed that."  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry to discover him watching what everyone was doing. "Harry are you all right?" "Sirius? I'm dying aren't I?"  
  
A look of shock passed over Sirius' face. If he had expected any questions from Harry that surely wasn't one of them. "Well um I don't know Harry." Sirius shook his head sadly. "I honestly wish I could say no, but I can't." Sirius now had tears in his eyes. Harry tried to sit up, but winced in pain and exhaustion. Sandy rushed over to Harry as she saw his pain. "Harry please lie down. I need you to get better. Please." The last word was whispered and Sirius looked at Sandy in surprise. He knew that she liked Harry but he had never realized just how much she loved Harry. He stood up understanding that Sandy needed some time alone with Harry. He looked toward the Weasleys as he spoke. "I think Harry needs his rest. We should leave." The group quickly said their goodbyes to Harry and wished him well. As Sirius walked past Sandy he whispered in her ear, "Take care of my godson for me." Sandy looked at him in astonishment as his words hit her. He was letting her have this time with Harry because he knew. She could see the hurt in his eyes as she looked at him. "I promise, always." Sirius smiled sadly as he became conscious to the fact that someone loved Harry as much, if not more, than he did. He left the room knowing that Harry was in good hands.  
  
Harry looked up at Sandy with tears in his eyes. Sandy looked down at him and smiled sadly. "Hey Harry, there's something I need to tell you." Harry put his finger on her lips stopping her from speaking. "Don't say anything. I have something that I need to say and it can't wait." Sandy peeked at him thru her tears with questioning in her eyes. "Sandy I- I love you." He began crying as he saw the shock on her face. He shouldn't have said anything, she would never speak to him again, she. "I love you to." Harry smiled "I can't believe." He never finished his sentence just as he started to speak he had begun coughing and only stopped when he had slipped in oblivion.  
  
Sandy let out a cry of pure torment as she realized what had just happened. Sirius and the other rushed into the room, and upon becoming conscious of what had taken place they all fell apart. Hermione wailed into Fred's shoulder as he stood with a look of hock upon his face. Ron went pale and had to be seated when he fell over. Mr. Weasley was trouble trying to keep Mrs. Weasley from tearing into Pomfrey, and thru it all Sirius was standing there, not moving, not blinking. Oliver was the first to notice this as he looked up from comforting Crystal. "Sirius what's wrong?" Sirius glanced at Oliver not really seeing him. He then walked over and picked up Sandy from where she lay across Harry. "Sandy we need to talk. Alone" Sandy could see the pain in his eyes as he said this and quickly shook her head against his chest.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I know it's been a while since I posted but I got caught up in writing the sequel so forgive me, ok? Anyways this is almost the end so please review. This is my baby don't hurt it's feelings! LOL 


	12. Crelita Xiarsuvu

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful JK Rowling does. Claimer: I own Sandy, Crystal, and the plot.  
  
  
  
When they reached Pomfrey's office Sirius sat her down on a chair, and asked her if he could borrow her wand. He quickly muttered a silencing charm over the room and turned to Sandy. "I think there's a way to save Harry." Sandy gasped. "The only thing is that the spell was lost a long time ago. I can remember part of it, but I'm not sure if it will work." Sandy stared at Sirius as she let the news sink in. "We have to try." Sirius stared deep into her eyes and leaned forward and kissed her. Sandy leaped back in shock and began screaming at Sirius, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU SICK PERVERT!!!" "Sandy it's part of the spell. Calm down!" Sandy sat down slowly as if she didn't trust him. "You could have warned me." "I'm sorry Sandy. I didn't think. We just need to hurry or Harry might it make it back." He quickly told her the rest of the spells components and they rushed outside to where Harry lay.  
  
"I hope this works." Sandy thought as she leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips. Sirius immediately began saying the words to the spell, and soon Sandy felt Harry stir. "Sirius it worked!" Sirius' eyes took on a sparkle as he looked down upon his godson. "Welcome back Harry." Everyone burst into relived chatter as they all swarmed around Harry. "Oh Harry I'm so glad your ok!" "I thought we'd lost you." "Good work you two!"  
  
Dumbledore entered the room quickly. Crystal had run and to get him when Harry had died and he was just reaching the room. He was surprised to hear not sounds of mourning but sounds of joy. He caught Sirius' eye and Sirius speedily went to him. "What happened Sirius? Why is everyone so happy?" Sirius looked at the confused Dumbledore and slyly grinned. "Crelita Xiarsuvu." Dumbledore gasped as he heard the spell, "Revive the dead. Very sly Sirius, but how did you manage it? Who is Harry's true love?" "Sandy. I didn't realize it until today, but those two were meant for each other" Dumbledore's eyes regained their twinkle as he asked, "And how did she respond to that fact? And the fact she had to kiss you?" Sirius began to blush. "Now ALBUS you know that she didn't like that one bit! And I'd like it if you didn't say anything about that part of the spell to anyone." Dumbledore laughed, as he watched Sirius turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
Later that night Sandy was sitting with Harry. "Harry? What were you saying before... well... you know." Harry thought for a moment then gazed into Sandy's deep aqua eyes and said, "I was saying that I can't believe the most beautiful girl in the whole world loves me as much as I love her." Tears began rolling down Sandy face as she whispered, "And don't you forget it." Harry and Sandy spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms, with Madam Pomfrey frequently looking in on them to check that they were behaving.  
  
At breakfast the next morning Dumbledore made an announcement. "Due to recent events there will be no classes today!" He had to pause as happy murmurs and cheers broke out. "However there will be a special celebration tonight. We have an award to give as well as three special announcements. That is all." Everyone in the Great Hall began trying to figure out what had happened. Ron looked at Sandy across the room and smiled. It was going to be an interesting night.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok this is the next to the last chapter so keep a look out for the sequel(coming soon)! 


	13. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Hermione or Ron or.well you get the point.  
  
  
  
That night there was a huge feast attended by most of the wizarding community. Percy, the new Minister of Magic, was present to make the special announcements that now were up in count to four, but were likely to go up in count more. He stood up and cleared his throat loudly. "As I'm sure you all know we have many things to celebrate. First I would like to announce that Voldemort has been defeated once and for all!!" The Great Hall erupted I cheers as everyone started celebrating. Percy cleared his throat once again and said, "Now as most of you know Harry Potter died last night." An unexpected hush fell over the crowd. "But I am pleased to inform you that Harry is alive. He was resurrected with an ancient spell that was nearly forgotten." Excited chatter broke out. "I have another announcement to make about who remembered this spell. Sirius Black is responsible for bringing Harry back from the dead, and he has been formally dismissed of all charges set against him." The Great Hall exploded. Dumbledore stood up and banged his goblet on the table. "I think Mr. Weasley still has more to say." Everyone quieted down and waited as Percy continued, "We now have some awards to hand out. First to Sirius Black for reviving someone who we thought could not be, we award the Order of Merlin, First Class." Sirius beamed as he accepted the award. "Secondly we award the Order of Merlin, First Class to Sandy Callinger for ridding the world of Voldemort!"  
  
Harry couldn't have been prouder of Sandy. He smiled as he thought about the next announcement to be made. His announcement. He stood up as he heard Percy say his name. "OK calm own Harry everything will be all right." He stepped up to Sandy and bent down on one knee. "Sandy I know that we are both young, and that we still have a ways to go before we graduate, but well I was wondering." He pulled a box from his pocket, "Will you marry me when we graduate?" Harry waited anxiously for Sandy to respond. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered one word. "Yes." The last day of school came more quickly than anyone expected. On the ride back to King's Cross Harry bought everyone some Chocolate Frogs. Ron opened his and let out a gasps of surprise as he looked at the card. "Sandy look!" Sandy giggled out loud as she saw her own picture smiling up at her. She turned the card over and read, "Sandra Callinger is responsible for ridding the world of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She is currently enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is engaged to Harry Potter." Harry read the card over her shoulder and laughed with her. "Well I guess everyone knows now." Sandy smiled and kissed Harry passionately. "Good."  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok this is it the whole thing! I just want to thank those of you who reviewed: Joanna- Thanks for all of the comments. I'm glad you liked it! Linda Blanc GINGER-POP HarpiesMan I will be posting the sequel soon. It is called Voldemort's Gone But Is It Over Yet? I will probably post it under Is It Over Yet? Look for it coming soon! (LOL I sound like a sales person!!) Please keep reviewing! 


	14. Final Author's note

Ok this is the final author's note for this fic. First of all I would like to thank everyone who posted a review. Ok now on to the obligatory stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related stuff dealing with Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I would like to take notice that Crelita Xiarsuvu was part way invented by Sandy, my muse. (Yes she is where the character came from.) Claimer: I own the characters: Crystal, Sandy, and I own the plot.  
  
Ok let's see anything else?? Oh yeah that's right! I am currently working on the sequel to this story officially titled: Voldemort's Gone, but Is It Over Yet? It will probably just be posted under Is It Over Yet? Look for it soon! :) 


End file.
